1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, it relates to cable modem communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cable modem communication systems include Cable Modem Termination Systems (CMTSs), serviced Cable Modems (CMs), and a cable modem network plant, i.e., hybrid fiber-coaxial media that communicatively couples these devices. The CMTS services data communications for the CMs via downstream transmissions from the CMTS to the CMs and upstream transmissions from the CMs to the CMTS. The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) typically governs the transmission and receipt of signals of the cable modem communication system. In its various forms, DOCSIS supports Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) operations. Ranging and registering operations are performed to manage the timing of communications between the CMTS and the CMs.
The structure of CM communications systems continues to evolve. One evolution of the structure of cable modem communication systems includes distributing the CMTS across differing devices that intercouple via a packet data network. Operation of the CM communication system requires synchronization of the distributed CMTS components. Because the packet data network introduces significant jitter, it would likely be impractical to use the packet data network to meet the accuracy required for synchronization of CMTS components without adding excessive latency. Thus, a need exists for synchronizing the distributed CMTS components while meeting all system requirements.